Momiji Kiss
by mokoshna
Summary: [Yaoi KasanodaxTetsuya, Spoilers] Suite à son rejet, Kasanoda rentre chez lui déprimé. Tetsuya l'accueille les bras ouverts, mais des événements qui les dépassent vont séparer les deux amis... Fic terminée !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Momiji Kiss  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ôran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :** _Ôran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :****_ Spoilers _**(déjà rien qu'avec les persos), **_Yaoi,_** Kasanoda/Tetsuya.  
J'ai extrapolé beaucoup de choses par rapport au peu de détails que l'on a sur les persos dans l'anime (je ne suis pas le manga), notamment le choix de l'âge de Tetsuya qui est ici plus âgé que Kasanoda ainsi que les informations sur le clan yakusa.

Cette fic accompagne « Raison et sentiments ».

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, en cette journée d'été. Tetsuya Sendô s'arrêta un instant de balayer le sol pour admirer les nuages qui se déplaçaient en masse, poussés par le vent. Le temps n'était pas encore très chaud ; c'était parfait pour aller courir. Il se demanda si son maître souhaiterait aller jouer au jeu des canettes au retour avec les autres membres du clan.

— Peut-être pas, dit-il tout bas en riant. S'il a réussi son coup avec ce Fujioka...

C'était une chose bien étrange de se dire que son maître, le garçon à qui il avait juré de dédier son existence, était attiré par les hommes. Certes, le clan Kasanoda était plutôt tolérant en matière de sexualité (comme bon nombre de yakusa d'ailleurs), mais de là à imaginer ce condensé brut de masculinité qu'était Ritsu Kasanoda en proie à des sursauts de désirs charnels envers ceux de son sexe... Tetsuya ne put réprimer un frisson. C'était là une drôle d'image à se mettre en tête.

Ou était-ce un attachement exclusif plutôt qu'un choix général ? Tetsuya n'avait guère eu le temps d'observer la personne dont son maître s'était amouraché : un garçon au minois de fille et aux manières gracieuses du nom de Haruhi Fujioka. Avait-il les mêmes préférences que Kasanoda ou était-il « normal » ? Si c'était le cas, son pauvre maître risquait un chagrin d'amour s'il tentait de révéler ses sentiments. Peut-être Tetsuya devait-il lui parler et monter une stratégie d'approche avec lui ?

— Tetsuya, fit la voix d'un de ses supérieurs de l'intérieur de la maison, une fois que tu auras fini avec l'entrée, tu pourrais préparer un bentô pour quinze ?

— Bien sûr !

Il n'était pas rare qu'on lui demande ce genre d'extra en plus des tâches ménagères destinées à la maison principale. Cela ne dérangeait pas Tetsuya : c'était la preuve qu'il avait sa place au sein du clan, aussi peu élevée soit-elle. Il délaissa un instant son balai pour marcher en direction de son supérieur.

— J'en fais des normaux ou Hacchin est aussi de la partie ?

Hattori Kamakura, « Hacchin » de son petit nom, était un géant de deux mètres d'origine burakumin _(1)_ que le chef du clan, Wataru Kasanoda, avait recueilli suite à son expulsion de sa maison par un clan rival, les Inagawa. C'était un homme au cou massif et à l'allure de gorille, qui mangeait autant que quatre japonais ordinaires. Tetsuya devait sans cesse faire attention aux proportions quand il était là.

— Ouais, et prévois un extra au cas où on aurait à rester un peu plus longtemps.

— Vous allez loin ?

— À Yokohama, pour un raid. Quelle galère !

Son interlocuteur se massa les tempes en grommelant. Tetsuya ne le connaissait pas très bien. Haruka Honda était un des chefs des branches mineures liées au clan, mais à chaque visite, il s'adressait à Tetsuya comme s'il était son subordonné direct. Tetsuya ne savait pas s'il devait en être flatté ou s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il avait entendu des rumeurs étranges sur cet homme... Rumeurs qui l'alarmaient davantage depuis ce qu'il avait appris sur Ritsu Kasanoda. Il se faisait sans doute des idées ; les membres du clan Kasanoda étaient après tout très ouverts...

— Tu n'as pas chaud dans cette tenue ? continua Honda en lui faisant un sourire assuré. Avec cette chaleur, un pantalon aussi épais et ce haut...

Tetsuya fit mine de ne pas remarquer les regards langoureux que Honda lui lançait. Ce n'est pas qu'il était si moche ; grand, bien bâti, l'allure virile d'un bon yakuza, Haruka Honda était un bon parti. Il n'était juste pas le type de Tetsuya. Trop... masculin, justement. Il secoua la tête.

— Je suis plutôt frileux, et puis j'ai l'habitude de travailler dans « cette tenue » par tous les temps.

Le sourire de Honda s'élargit. Il s'assit au bord de la terrasse, laissant traîner son kimono sur le parquet sombre, et invita d'un geste Tetsuya à en faire de même.

— Il faut que je retourne balayer la cour...

— Tu fais ça tous les jours, elle peut attendre.

— Les bentô...

— On n'en a pas besoin avant tard ce soir, tu as le temps. Allez, viens te reposer avec moi. On n'a qu'à discuter un peu.

Tetsuya s'assit le plus loin possible de son supérieur sans l'offenser. Honda n'y fit pas attention.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ?

— Presque deux ans. Le jeune maître m'a recueilli alors que je venais de finir le lycée.

— Ça te fait... vingt ans ?

— Je les aurai dans quelques semaines, en effet.

— Tu seras donc en âge de faire des bêtises. Fumer, boire...

— Aller en prison...

Honda éclata de rire.

— C'est vrai, mais ça forge le caractère, pas vrai ?

Et il lui mit une grande tape dans le dos qui faillit projeter Tetsuya au sol la tête la première.

— C'est vrai, dit Tetsuya en réprimant une grimace de douleur, mais je préfère l'éviter si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne serai guère utile au clan en passant les prochaines années derrière les barreaux.

— Deux ans, hein ? fit Honda comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que Tetsuya venait de dire. Comment ça se fait qu'après tout ce temps, tu aies un statut aussi bas dans le clan ? Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu es plutôt proche du jeune maître...

Tetsuya soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait la question.

— Je tiens à faire les choses comme il faut, je n'aime pas aller plus vite que les autres. Notre chef Wataru Kasanoda a dit à mon entrée au clan que je devais rester trois ans en tant que subordonné et homme à tout faire de la maison, pour faire mes preuves. Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons de penser ça, et je ne suis pas en mesure de discuter ses ordres. Pas plus que vous, j'en ai peur.

La vérité était que Kasanoda se méfiait de lui à cause de son ancien statut d'héritier du clan Sendô. Les Sendô et les Kasanoda n'étaient pas en si mauvais termes, mais une branche des Kasanoda, les Inagaki, avaient fait voeu de se venger des Sendô depuis que l'un des leurs avait tué par accident la fille du chef de clan Masayoshi Inagaki. Dans ces conditions, c'était même un miracle que Tetsuya ait été accepté au sein du clan au lieu d'être livré aux Inagaki. Wataru Kasanoda était le seul à connaître son secret à l'époque de son arrivée ; Tetsuya avait jugé préférable de l'en informer avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par des sources extérieures. Dissimuler d'entrée sa véritable identité au chef de clan aurait été signer son arrêt de mort. Il avait en outre fait serment de rester fidèle à Ritsu Kasanoda et de ne rien faire qui pourrait nuire au clan. Kasanoda senior l'avait pris avec réticence en voyant que son fils s'était attaché à lui.

— Mais au moindre signe de trahison, ta tête y passe, avait-il dit.

Tetsuya avait accepté cette condition ainsi que toutes les autres avec reconnaissance et soumission. Il s'estimait largement privilégié.

— Ça ne te dit donc pas d'avoir une meilleure place ailleurs ? dit Honda en le tirant de ses pensées.

— Je ne comprends pas, fit sèchement Tetsuya.

Honda hocha la tête. Tetsuya n'aimait pas du tout son regard intéressé.

— Comme tu le sais, j'ai quitté le clan pour fonder ma propre faction il y a cinq ans, et je me débrouille plutôt bien à vrai dire. On se développe, chez les Honda.

— Tant mieux pour vous.

— En fait, on se développe tellement bien que j'envisage de prendre un second lieutenant en plus du premier. Quelqu'un de jeune ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Mes hommes sont pour la plupart des jeunots à peine sortis du lycée, et comme tu le sais le second lieutenant doit servir de lien actif... Qu'en dis-tu, Tetsuya ?

— J'en dis... j'en dis que je n'ai pas fini ma formation. Comment pourrais-je être second lieutenant si tôt ?

— Ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu as juste à fédérer les jeunes et leur éviter de faire trop de bêtises, et une fois par semaine tu dois me faire un rapport. C'est tout. Tu dois déjà savoir comment ça se passe depuis le temps que tu es ici.

Et même davantage, si cela était possible. Tetsuya connaissait le système yakusa depuis sa naissance, ayant été élevé dans l'optique de remplacer son père un jour. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la demande de Honda.

— Vous n'aviez pas de second lieutenant avant ? C'est rare.

Honda détourna les yeux avec gêne.

— Si, mais... il n'était jamais là, alors j'ai décidé de le renvoyer chez lui.

De plus en plus étrange. Mais comme cela ne le regardait pas, Tetsuya préféra s'en désintéresser.

— Je suis désolé, mais j'ai juré fidélité à Ritsu Kasanoda et je dois respecter mon serment.

Honda le regarda longuement, puis il soupira.

— Je comprends. Dommage... Tetsuya Sendô.

Tetsuya se leva d'un bond. Wataru Kasanoda était le seul avec son fils à savoir son véritable nom ; depuis son arrivée, tout le monde ne le connaissait que sous le prénom de Tetsuya. Rien d'autre. Il avait été adopté dans le clan, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'autre nom de famille que Kasanoda.

— Comment...

— J'ai mes sources, sinon je ne serais pas là où je suis, sourit Honda. J'ai entendu dire que Satoru Sendô cherchait activement son fils et héritier, disparu il y a environ deux ans. Très ingénieux de t'être caché dans un clan rival.

— Kasanoda est au courant de mes origines, grogna Tetsuya.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais le jeune maître ? Il serait sans doute très déçu de savoir que son cher Tetsuya est un rival de la famille...

Était-ce une menace ? Tetsuya eut un sourire triomphal. Il fallait qu'il remercie ces deux idiots qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à son maître pour se venger, le forçant à révéler sa véritable identité : il était ainsi libéré d'un lourd secret. Kasanoda avait très bien pris cette nouvelle.

— Il le sait déjà depuis hier, dit-il, confiant. Je le lui ai dit.

Honda parut surpris.

— Eh il n'a rien dit ?

— Il m'a accepté tel que je suis.

Ce qui fit doucement ricaner Honda. Tetsuya avait soudain envie de lui casser la figure. Il se demanda s'il en avait les capacités (outre le fait qu'il serait sans doute puni pour avoir osé s'attaquer à un chef de clan mineur) : Honda était un homme puissant qui était connu pour sa propension à battre n'importe quel adversaire au corps à corps, y compris les grands costauds comme Hacchin. Il était peut-être plus prudent de s'esquiver en prétextant une tonne de corvées à faire...

— Je dois y aller, dit Honda en se levant. Il faut que je prépare notre excursion de ce soir. N'oublie pas les bentô. Et ma proposition.

Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Tetsuya ne savait que penser de leur discussion. À la fin, il décida de ne plus s'en occuper et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

**xxxxx**

Le jeune maître rentra alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. Tetsuya finissait de remplir les derniers bentô quand il entendit les clameurs des hommes en train de courir pour l'accueillir. Il alla à l'entrée avec les autres, la tête remplie de questions. Kasanoda rentrait plus tard que d'habitude.

— Bon retour, jeune maître ! crièrent en choeur les hommes du clan Kasanoda, alignés en rang d'oignons.

Kasanoda leur rendit leur salut par un grognement soucieux. Les hommes s'échangèrent des regards inquiets tandis que Tetsuya se mettait en face de Kasanoda, le visage radieux.

— Vous avez passé une bonne journée, jeune maître ?

— Ah.

Et il rentra sans rien ajouter, ses yeux fuyant ceux de Tetsuya. Sitôt qu'il eut disparu derrière la porte, les hommes qui attendaient avec appréhension se précipitèrent devant l'entrée, les yeux baignés de larmes.

— Il est encore de mauvaise humeur ! gémit Gendô, un robuste gaillard chauve qui avait une cicatrice gigantesque en travers du visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à l'école ? demanda un autre.

— C'est peut-être en rapport avec son étrange comportement d'hier ?

— Tu crois qu'il a été rejeté par ce garçon ?

— Hein ? S'il a fait ça, il va le payer, cette espèce de...

— Ça suffit ! hurla Tetsuya, faisant sursauter les hommes présents.

Certains lui lancèrent un regard de reproche.

— Eh, Tetsuya, tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?

— Bien sûr que si, mais s'il a vraiment été rejeté, je ne crois qu'il soit très... judicieux d'en parler aussi fort alors qu'il est de l'autre côté de la porte en train de retirer ses chaussures.

La porte en bois coulissa alors sous la poussée de son bras, et ils purent voir un Kasanoda rouge de colère et de honte, assis sur la marche d'entrée avec une chaussure à la main. Les hommes pâlirent.

— Jeune maître, nous ne voulions pas...

— C'est une erreur...

— On n'a pas fait exprès...

Trop tard. Kasanoda n'écoutait plus ; il leur asséna l'un de ses fameux cris. Tetsuya avait l'habitude et se boucha les oreilles à temps.

— AAAHHH !!!

Les hommes de main du clan Kasanoda étaient des durs à cuire, mais aucun ne s'était encore vanté de pouvoir soutenir le regard glacé de leur maître sans défaillir. Ils s'immobilisèrent d'un même mouvement raide. Kasanoda en profita pour s'enfuir vers sa chambre. Tetsuya courut après lui, le bras tendu.

— Jeune maître, attendez !

Tetsuya pensait qu'il allait continuer à courir jusqu'à la relative sécurité de sa chambre ; c'est pourquoi il fut un peu étonné de le voir se retourner au milieu d'un couloir, les joues rouges, pour lui crier :

— QUOI !

Il s'arrêta net.

— Euh... je...

— Tu veux aussi te moquer de moi ?

Tetsuya soupira. Mieux valait ne pas aborder directement le sujet pour l'instant.

— Je voulais juste savoir si vous mangez avec nous ce soir.

Kasanoda l'observa longuement, comme Honda. Tetsuya attendit son verdict ; il avait bien le temps...

— Je vais manger dans ma chambre. Je veux être seul.

— Bien.

— Ah, et Tetsuya ?

— Oui ?

— Apporte du sake. Beaucoup de sake. Et un deuxième verre. On boira ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

Tetsuya fit un faible sourire. Il se souvenait des dernières fois où il avait obéi à cette requête. La mère de son jeune maître avait été malade d'un cancer pendant des années ; à chaque fois qu'elle s'effondrait ou qu'elle allait à l'hôpital, Kasanoda réclamait force sake et un compagnon de beuverie pour l'accompagner. Cela avait duré tant qu'elle était encore en vie ; Tetsuya était devenu le compagnon à boire officiel du jeune maître à son arrivée dans le clan. À la mort de sa mère, un an auparavant, Kasanoda avait tellement bu qu'il avait failli tomber dans un coma éthylique. Tetsuya avait dû le frapper continuellement pour éviter qu'il ne s'évanouisse, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse le contenu de son estomac. Cela n'avait pas été une nuit très réjouissante. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit la dernière.

— Beaucoup comment ?

Kasanoda détourna les yeux.

— Assez, mais pas trop. J'ai cours demain.

Tetsuya soupira, rassuré. Ce n'était donc pas si grave que ça.

— Je vais chercher ça tout de suite, jeune maître.

Kasanoda hocha la tête. Il ne restait plus à Tetsuya qu'à retourner en cuisine.

**xxxxx**

— Et alors Fujioka m'a dit : « Les amis qui partagent les mêmes valeurs sont une bonne chose, non ? C'est la première fois que je rencontre un ami avec qui je peux parler de ce genre de choses. » Tu te rends compte ? Je t'en ficherais, des amis, moi !

Kasanoda engloutit en une gorgée son verre de sake et se fit resservir par Tetsuya. Puis il reprit, les joues en feu :

— Et toutes ces filles, à couiner partout : « Nous sommes tes amis, Casanova ! Merci pour le Moe ! » Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ça, un « Moe » ?

Tetsuya rougit. Il avait eu une cousine du même genre que ces filles insolites à l'époque où il fréquentait encore ceux de son clan ; une otaku acharnée qui ne vivait que pour son « Moe ». D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il était préférable que Kasanoda ignore le sens exact de cette expression.

— N'empêche, c'était pas si mal, dit celui-ci en baissant la voix. On a joué jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en puisse plus. C'était quand même... bien.

— Ah, c'est pour ça que vous êtes rentré aussi tard.

— Ouais.

— C'est une bonne chose. Vous avez maintenant une tonne d'amis à l'école, d'après ce que vous avez dit.

Tetsuya sourit et resservit son maître. Il avait compté : c'était la douzième fois depuis que Kasanoda avait commencé à boire. Il s'arrêterait au vingtième verre. Son maître lui jeta un drôle de regard.

— Désolé. Je t'empêche de manger avec les autres.

— Ça va. Il fallait que ça sorte, je suppose. Et puis je préfère être ici avec vous.

— Merci, Tetsuya.

Kasanoda lui fit un de ses rares sourires chaleureux. Tetsuya se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

— T'es tout rouge ! ricana Kasanoda. T'as trop bu, toi aussi ?

Le bras de Tetsuya trembla, et il faillit renverser le sake.

— Donne-moi ça, dit Kasanoda en lui prenant la flasque des mains.

Et avant que Tetsuya ait pu réagir, Kasanoda avait collé le goulot à ses lèvres et avait englouti tout le contenu en une longue gorgée. Tetsuya ouvrit de gros yeux horrifiés.

— Jeune maître ! Ça fait presque deux litres !

Kasanoda rit de bon coeur, tenta de se lever... et tomba sur Tetsuya dans un désordre de membres gourds. Tetsuya tenta de se dépêtrer.

— Jeune maître, vous m'écrasez !

— Ah, renifla Kasanoda, si seulement Fujioka était une personne aussi soumise et gentille que toi...

Tetsuya ne bougea plus. Il pesa le pour et le contre... et se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu saoul, lui aussi.

— Si vous voulez, je peux prendre sa place, dit-il doucement, se sentant paniquer de plus en plus à chaque mot. Fujioka, je veux dire.

— Gneuh ?

Kasanoda avait les yeux fermés et semblait confortablement installés entre les bras de Tetsuya.

— Je peux être votre Fujioka.

Sa seule réponse fut un ronflement sonore. Kasanoda s'était endormi. Tetsuya se délogea de sous son maître en tremblant.

— Imbécile, se gronda-t-il, tu t'étais pourtant promis de ne jamais dépasser cette ligne... Heureusement qu'il était trop parti pour m'entendre...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, trop gêné et déçu pour pouvoir se relever. Il pouvait entendre les cris des hommes au loin, en train de se disputer pour une raison ou une autre. Ce genre de manifestation bruyante n'était pas rare dans un tel lieu. Il se mordit la lèvre, sans pouvoir s'enlever de l'esprit ce qu'il avait laissé échapper à Kasanoda.

— Je suis vraiment vraiment trop con. Comme si j'étais assez mignon pour lui plaire...

Un raclement timide à la porte le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Tetsuya tâcha de reprendre son calme puis dit d'une voix aussi assurée que possible :

— C'est pour quoi ?

— Tetsuya, fit la voix d'un des hommes, le jeune maître est là ?

— Il dort, dit Tetsuya en jetant un coup d'oeil à Kasanoda. On a besoin de lui ?

— Ben...

Tetsuya se leva pour ouvrir la porte, le regard sévère. Celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté était un ancien de la maison appelé Senbei à cause de sa passion pour les galettes de riz qui portaient ce nom. Senbei se ratatina sur lui-même.

— On a un problème, dit-il. Le groupe de Honda s'est fait prendre et ils sont au poste à cette heure-ci.

— Appelez l'avocat du clan, alors.

— On a essayé. On sait pas pourquoi, on n'arrive pas à le joindre.

— Le second lieutenant ?

— Il est au poste, avec les flics. Et le maître est en voyage à Hokkaidô...

Tetsuya consulta la montre qu'il avait dans sa poche en permanence. Il était presque deux heures du matin.

— Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

— Au commissariat de Roppongi. On fait quoi ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Senbei ne répondit pas, mais la manière dont il baissait les yeux n'était pas bon signe. Tetsuya s'en étonna. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que des hommes à eux se faisaient coffrer.

— En quoi c'est si grave, qu'ils restent une nuit de plus au frais ?

— On dit que le nouveau commissaire en chef est plutôt coriace, siffla Senbei. Une vraie harpie.

— Une femme ?

— Ouais. Je l'ai vue l'autre jour. Elle a laissé prétendre qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour arrêter le « fléau yakuza », y compris contourner les règles. C'est moi qui ai répondu au téléphone, tu sais. Hacchin m'a dit que le petit Kyô avait une blessure par balle et qu'ils voulaient pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il risque de perdre son bras.

— C'est très grave ! s'indigna Tetsuya.

— Les autres sont d'avis d'aller faire un raid au commissariat, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre d'attendre en disant que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien... ce qui est vrai, mais n'empêche qu'on a plus tellement d'options, là.

Tetsuya réfléchit intensément, les sourcils froncés. Senbei attendait sa réponse avec angoisse.

— J'ai peut-être une solution, finit-il par dire doucement. Je connais cet avocat qui pourrait nous défendre, même si on est des yakusa.

— C'est parfait !

— Le problème, ce serait de le convaincre de le faire pour le clan Kasanoda sans en parler à... certaines personnes.

Senbei fit une grimace et hocha la tête d'un air grave, comme s'il savait de quoi Tetsuya parlait. Il soupira.

— Il y en a encore beaucoup qui connaissent mon secret ?

Senbei eut la décence de paraître honteux.

— Euh, juste moi et quelques autres... mais on ne le répétera pas au jeune maître, promis ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

— Inutile de te donner cette peine, il le sait déjà.

— Ah ?

— Je le lui ai dit hier.

— Oh.

Tetsuya soupira encore une fois, pour faire bonne mesure.

— Tu peux t'occuper du jeune maître pendant que je passe un coup de fil ? Il est effondré par terre.

— Bien sûr.

— J'essayerai de ne pas être long.

Senbei lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Kasanoda. Tetsuya attendit encore une minute, le temps de rassembler tout son courage, puis il se dirigea vers le téléphone le plus proche en tâchant de se souvenir d'un numéro qu'il n'avait plus composé depuis presque deux ans.

**xxxxx**

Lorsque Ritsu se réveilla le lendemain, il était presque deux heures de l'après-midi. Il avait raté les cours du matin et était bien près d'en faire autant pour toute la journée. Il reposa sa tête sur son oreiller en grognant, une gueule de bois abominable le clouant sur place.

— Saleté...

Quelqu'un avait mis une carafe d'eau près de son futon, ainsi qu'un verre plein et des médicaments contre la gueule de bois. Il s'en empara d'une main tremblante et avala trois pilules agrémentées d'eau fraîche. Puis il se leva et tituba jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre, s'attendant à trouver Tetsuya en train d'astiquer quelque chose. Tetsuya se débrouillait toujours pour avoir une corvée à faire devant sa chambre quand il se réveillait le lendemain d'une soirée passée à boire.

— Eh, Tetsuya, fais-moi un truc à manger...

Il s'arrêta net. Le couloir était vide.

— Tetsuya ?

Il regarda autour de lui : personne. Tetsuya n'était pas là.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le clan.

— Tetsuya ? Eh, y'a quelqu'un ?

Ritsu entendit des pas pressés venir dans sa direction. Plusieurs hommes de main se précipitaient vers lui.

— Jeune maître ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé !

Leurs mines affolées ne lui disaient rien de bon. Ritsu oublia d'emblée sa gueule de bois.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna-t-il, faisant sursauter la moitié de ses hommes.

L'un d'entre eux, plus courageux, s'avança vers lui. Ritsu se rappela qu'il portait un nom de biscuit, mais il ne se souvenait plus lequel. Manjû _(2)_, peut-être ?

— Nous avons rencontré un problème, hier soir. Honda est parti avec Sanosuke pour un raid sur Yokohama.

— Et alors ?

— Ils se sont fait coffrer par la police de Roppongi.

— Que diable faisait la police de Roppongi à Yokohama ? grogna Ritsu. Et pourquoi le second lieutenant est-il parti avec eux ?

— Euh...

— Vous avez appelé l'avocat de la famille ?

Il commençait à s'impatienter. Cette affaire était simple : il suffisait de faire appel à leur conseiller juridique pour qu'il ramène tout le monde à la maison. Pourquoi diable Tetsuya n'était-il pas avec les autres ?

— On n'a pas réussi à le joindre, il était deux heures du matin. Et aucun avocat n'aurait accepté de nous aider. On ne pouvait pas attendre, il y avait des blessés...

— Alors il fallait me réveiller ! tonna Ritsu, hors de lui. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Ils vont bien ?

— Oui oui, ils sont rentrés et sont en train de se reposer, mais...

— Mais quoi, alors ? Tout va bien ?

— C'est-à-dire, dit son interlocuteur d'une toute petite voix, qu'on a dû faire appel à d'autres ressources pour les sortir de là...

Ritsu remarqua que ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui étaient en train de fuir, lentement mais sûrement. Il sentit son irritation monter d'un cran.

— Quelles ressources ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

— Tetsuya...

— Quoi, Tetsuya ? Où il est, d'abord ?

— Il... je ne sais pas si...

— PARLE !!!

Le pauvre homme balbutia très rapidement :

— Tetsuya a pro... proposé d'appeler l'avocat de sa... famille... et il leur a dit où il était... alors ils sont venus le chercher, et quand on n'a pas voulu le lâcher ils ont menacé de démolir la maison à coups de bulldozers et de lances-roquettes et Tetsuya est parti avec eux et maintenant on ne sait plus où ils sont...

Ritsu en resta sans voix.

— Tetsuya... est parti ?

— Oui...

Tetsuya... son Tetsuya ? Celui qu'il avait recueilli alors qu'il était perdu sous la pluie, celui pour qui il avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de son père pour le garder ?

— C'est impossible, dit-il, la voix blanche. Tetsuya a juré qu'il resterait à mes côtés pour toujours. Je le lui ai fait jurer sur la mémoire de ma mère !

— Je suis désolé, jeune maître... On n'a rien pu faire...

— Mon père est-il rentré de Hokkaidô ?

— Il sera bientôt là. Nous l'avons informé de la situation.

— Bien. Il faudra qu'il sache que j'ai bien l'intention de faire la guerre au clan Sendô jusqu'à ce qu'ils me rendent Tetsuya.

— Jeune maître...

Ritsu leur lança un de ses regards glacés qui cloua l'ensemble des personnes encore présentes sur place. Le couloir menant à ses quartiers s'était transformé en chambre froide.

— Le premier qui vient me dire que c'est de la folie, je l'envoie à l'hôpital pour six mois. Et Manjû...

— Euh, je m'appelle Senbei...

— Peu importe. Appelle le lycée Ôran. Il faut qu'ils sachent que je n'irai plus en cours avant un moment, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée.

— Je...

— TOUT DE SUITE !!!

— Bien !

Les hommes s'activèrent une fois qu'il leur tourna le dos, paniquant, courant partout... Ritsu ne se souciait plus d'eux. Il marcha d'un bon pas vers la salle d'armes dissimulée sous la maison, bien décidé à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour ramener Tetsuya à lui.

Peu importe ce que cela coûterait.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

_(1)_ La communauté burakumin est un groupe social minoritaire japonais issu de deux anciennes communautés féodales, les Eta (littéralement les « pleins de souillures ») et les Hinin (les « non-humains »). Elles furent mises à l'écart de la société de l'ère féodale parce qu'elles occupaient des métiers considérés comme « sale » car ayant un rapport avec la mort ou avec une impureté rituelle : croque-mort, bourreau, boucher, tanneur, etc. La société japonaise actuelle a tendance à les mettre à l'écart bien que le statut de « paria » a disparu depuis la fin du XIXème siècle. Selon des chiffres officiels, une majorité de yakusa est composée de burakumin.

_(2)_ Les manjû sont des petits gâteaux semi-circulaires, fourrés de crème ou de pâte à base de divers fruits et végétaux.

- L'érable, en japonais « momiji » (en fait une espèce particulière aux feuilles découpées en cinq lobes et plus), prend une couleur rouge très vive en automne. Si la fleur de cerisier (« sakura ») caractérise le printemps au Japon, en automne il est courant d'aller admirer les couleurs magnifiques des feuillages des érables.

Tout ça pour dire que le titre de cette fic, « Momiji Kiss », est une référence directe au titre du générique de début d'Ôran autant qu'à la couleur de cheveux de Kasanoda... Si vous trouvez ça tiré par les cheveux, eh bien ! Dites-vous que c'est déjà mieux que l'autre fic dont celle-ci est inspirée, « Raison et sentiments », dont le titre n'a été choisi que par pur caprice de l'auteur.

- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir réutiliser correctement en français le vocabulaire yakusa, si riche et intéressant, comme la manière dont ils désignent les différentes classes de personnes : la police d'un côté (« ôkami » ou loups), les civils qui ne font pas partie de la pègre (« katagari ») et les yakusa eux-mêmes ou « gokudô » (qui est le terme utilisé dans la sériemais que les traducteurs ont remplacé par « yakusa » pour plus de clarté). Il a aussi les titres des membres d'un clan : « Oyabun » pour le chef du clan (ici le père de Kasanoda), « Wakagashira » pour le premier lieutenant (l'anime nous laisse deviner qu'il s'agit de Ritsu Kasanoda lui-même), « Shateigashira » pour le second lieutenant qui sert de lien entre les hommes. Ces derniers sont aussi séparés en deux : « kyodai » pour les « grands frères » et « shatei », les « petits frères ». On devine que Tetsuya est un shatei par les tâches ménagères qu'il a à accomplir. À cela se rajoutent les postes administratifs nécessaires à la bonne tenue du clan : avocats, comptables...

- Je n'ai plus pour habitude de faire crier les gens en majuscules, mais étant donné le personnage de Kasanoda qui passe une partie de son temps à crier... J'ai fait une exception, pour une fois.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Momiji Kiss  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :****_ Spoilers _**(déjà rien qu'avec les persos), **_Yaoi,_** Kasanoda/Tetsuya.  
J'ai extrapolé beaucoup de choses par rapport au peu de détails que l'on a sur les persos dans l'anime (je ne suis pas le manga), notamment le choix de l'âge de Tetsuya qui est ici plus âgé que Kasanoda ainsi que les informations sur le clan yakusa.

Cette fic accompagne « Raison et sentiments ».

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Tetsuya regarda en direction du ciel, le seul endroit où il puisse encore poser le regard sans se sentir coupable ces derniers temps. L'été s'achevait peu à peu. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il avait rejoint le clan Sendô et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de son existence, même à l'époque où il s'était enfui et avait erré sous la pluie pendant toute une journée sans savoir que faire. Mais cet incident avait eu une fin heureuse ; à présent, il doutait que ce fût encore le cas. Ritsu Kasanoda était loin et il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Et même s'il l'avait pu, qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? « Je suis désolé d'être parti alors que je vous avais fait un serment d'honneur de rester toujours auprès de vous, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était parce que les circonstances l'exigeaient ? » Quelque part, c'était la vérité, mais Tetsuya était trop honnête envers lui-même pour ignorer l'autre raison. À savoir, qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de coeur pour rester.

C'était difficile à avouer, mais le fait est qu'il avait eu le coeur brisé en apprenant l'attachement de son jeune maître pour Haruhi Fujioka. Tetsuya avait eu le coup de foudre pour Ritsu Kasanoda ce fameux jour où il l'avait recueilli sous la pluie en l'abritant sous son parapluie ; il s'était résigné avec le temps au fait que son maître ne lui rendrait sans doute jamais ces sentiments. C'était généralement ce qui arrivait quand un homme tel que lui s'attachait à quelqu'un d'aussi viril et attaché aux traditions que Kasanoda ; il en était quitte à passer le reste de ses jours à l'aimer en secret, sans rien révéler de ses sentiments de peur de se faire expulser du clan.

Puis Kasanoda avait commencé sa scolarité à Ôran et avait rencontré Fujioka.

— La jalousie est une chose terrible, soupira-t-il.

Sans cela, il serait certainement resté au clan Kasanoda le matin où son père lui-même était venu le chercher dans la demeure principale. Il aurait combattu avec les autres s'il le fallait, il aurait peut-être même réveillé son jeune maître pour qu'il réclame son droit de propriété sur Tetsuya. Seulement, il avait été pris d'un caprice en repensant à l'expression de Kasanoda qui parlait de Fujioka, et il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de suivre son père, soit-disant pour protéger le clan Kasanoda. Quelle erreur !

Maintenant qu'il était de retour chez les Sendô, il lui était difficile de faire marche arrière. Plus personne ne l'aurait estimé en tant que yakuza ; un tel comportement serait considéré comme un acte de trahison grave et la marque d'un esprit sans cesse indécis (ce qui était pire que de la couardise aux yeux de ses pairs). Vaille que vaille, il lui fallait assumer ce choix malheureux.

— Tetsuya, tu es là ? fit la voix de son père de l'autre côté de la porte en papier de riz.

— Oui, père, soupira-t-il.

La porte coulissa sans bruit, laissant passer le plus extraordinaire spécimen de virilité yakuza que Tetsuya connaissait à part Kasanoda. Satoru Sendô était un parangon de masculinité : le corps étonnamment bien entretenu pour ses cinquante-deux ans, les cheveux poivres coupés ras qui soulignaient sa mâchoire carrée, un kimono décoré de démons qui laissait deviner des muscles saillants sur lequel un tatouage impressionnant avait été apposé. Son caractère fort lui permettait de mener d'une main de fer les quinze mille hommes de son clan. Satoru lança un regard sévère à son fils unique et s'assit à ses côtés sur la terrasse de sa chambre.

— Mishimoto m'a dit que tu avais sérieusement tabassé Kuroi hier soir. C'est vrai ?

Malgré la gravité de l'affaire, Tetsuya remarqua qu'il y avait une pointe de fierté dans sa voix. Kuroi était un ancien champion de boxe qui avait mal tourné suite à un scandale qui l'avait relié à un réseau de drogue ; il était considéré à juste titre comme le meilleur combattant du clan. Tetsuya l'avait déjà vu battre une trentaine d'hommes armés de couteaux à mains nues. Il tâta du bout des doigts l'oeil au beurre noir qu'il avait récolté avant de répondre, d'une voix agacée :

— Il m'avait énervé.

Ce n'était pas peu dire ! Kuroi avait osé clamer à voix haute son mépris pour le clan Kasanoda ; lorsque Tetsuya était passé près de lui, il avait même fait mine de cracher sur une photographie représentant les membres du clan, prise à leur insu par les hommes de main des Sendô. Sur cette photo, Ritsu Kasanoda avait une mine affreuse, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. Tetsuya avait eu un pincement au coeur en le voyant ainsi, et une rage folle s'était emparée de lui au moment où Kuroi avait mis le pied sur son image, la foulant au sol tel un détritus sans intérêt. Il avait bondi sans réfléchir pour le lui faire payer, tellement en colère qu'il avait senti le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Quand enfin il avait repris ses esprits, Kuroi était par terre, un bras et plusieurs côtes cassées, inconscient. Il avait fallu sept hommes pour pouvoir contenir Tetsuya.

Le ricanement que poussa Satoru aurait terrifié n'importe quel homme adulte. Tetsuya haussa les épaules. Il avait l'habitude de voir les mimiques de son père depuis son enfance ; c'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il n'avait pas aussi peur de Kasanoda qu'il l'aurait dû. Pourtant, son comportement de la veille l'avait fortement inquiété. Était-il en train de devenir comme son père, une brute qui frappait avant de réfléchir et qui était prête à tuer pour le moindre affront ? Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson.

— Tu es bien mon fils, dit Satoru en lui caressant le haut de la tête avec tant de poigne que Tetsuya faillit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Le digne héritier des Sendô !

Tetsuya ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il détestait être un Sendô, que c'était à cause de cette éducation violente qu'il s'était enfui deux ans auparavant ? Son père aurait achevé de le mettre au tapis à la place de Kuroi.

— Bon, assez parlé, continua son père. Il faut que tu te prépares pour ce soir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ce soir ?

— J'ai convoqué les autres chefs de clan afin de te présenter à eux comme le futur chef de la famille Sendô. C'est un grand jour, crois-moi !

Tetsuya se mit à paniquer.

— Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais je ne suis pas prêt !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fit Satoru avec froideur, tu étais déjà prêt en entrant au lycée. J'ai attendu un peu pour ta mère, mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là je n'ai plus aucune raison de laisser traîner ça. Imagine que demain je sois tué par un de nos ennemis ! Il faudrait un nouveau chef, et je ne veux pas confier cette tâche à des incapables. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me succéder, mon fils.

Et il appuya ses propos par une prise ferme sur les épaules de Tetsuya qui ne réagit pas, tant il était choqué par cette nouvelle. Son père voulait sauter le pas et annoncer au monde yakuza qu'il était le prochain chef du clan Sendô. Une fois cela fait, Tetsuya ne pourrait plus jamais retourner au clan Kasanoda.

— C'est impossible, dit-il d'une voix blanche, je ne suis pas prêt...

Mais Satoru ne l'écoutait plus et s'était mis à entonner une chanson vieillotte sur les fils et leurs pères. Tetsuya le suivit sans enthousiasme puis, lorsque son père fut parti pour veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre pour le grand soir, il alla chercher ses chaussures à l'entrée et les mit. Vérifiant une dernière fois que personne ne l'avait vu, il sauta par-dessus la barrière de bois qui séparait la demeure de la rue, en un bond souple qui trahissait son désarroi.

Il fallait qu'il voie Kasanoda.

**xxxxx**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tetsuya venait au lycée Ôran, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi nerveux. À cette heure, Kasanoda devait se trouver en cours ; il ignorait seulement lequel. Il aurait été très inconvenant d'aller le voir chez lui, au sein de la demeure des Kasanoda ; en outre, Tetsuya ne savait pas s'il était encore le bienvenu. Les hommes l'avaient peut-être pris en grippe depuis ; c'était difficile de deviner au vu des circonstances. On parlait d'une guerre prochaine entre les Sendô et les Kasanoda ; Tetsuya n'avait jamais pu en savoir plus, car à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se renseigner, ceux à qui il demandait un semblant d'information se refermaient comme une huître. Ordre du patron, soit-disant ; faites confiance à Satoru Sendô pour inspirer une telle terreur à ses hommes ! C'était à cause de toutes ces précautions que la nouvelle de sa future accession au pouvoir avait été si surprenante. Pourquoi donc son père voulait-il qu'il lui succède, si en même temps il ne lui laissait aucune marge de manoeuvre ?

La classe 1-D était en plein cours de Mathématiques, selon l'emploi du temps qu'il avait réussi à obtenir auprès d'une secrétaire passablement ravie d'avoir été abordée par un si bel homme. Elle avait été d'autant plus heureuse d'apprendre que Tetsuya avait l'âge légal pour sortir avec elle (la tentation était grande avec tous les beaux jeunes hommes mineurs qui formaient l'élite de l'école, lui avait-elle avoué, mais elle n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas). Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de refuser, Tetsuya s'était retrouvé avec son numéro de portable et le détail de ses mensurations (90-60-91, et surtout il devait l'appeler après dix-neuf heures !). C'était bien plus qu'il ne l'avait demandé, mais au moins il avait ce qu'il désirait savoir. Il jeta le papier sur lequel était griffonné son numéro dans la première poubelle venue et oublia jusqu'à son nom.

— Ces gosses de riches ont vraiment de l'argent à perdre, se dit-il en déambulant dans les couloirs immenses de l'école. À quoi peuvent bien leur servir tous ces tableaux de grands peintres accrochés aux murs, ces lustres et ces dorures ? Pffu...

Il n'osait imaginer la tête de son père s'il était venu avec lui. Satoru Sendô se targuait d'être un homme, un vrai, qui ne perdait pas son temps à rechercher ce qui était beau et cher tant que cela servait ses intérêts. Il aurait craché sur les enfants gâtés qui composaient l'école et aurait cherché à convaincre le directeur de lui vendre tous ces bibelots à moindre prix.

Tetsuya s'arrêta net au milieu d'un couloir qui donnait sur l'immense tour principale de l'école. L'horloge qui s'y trouvait indiquait quatorze heures.

— Je commence à penser comme mon père, dit-il en se renfrognant.

L'horloge sonna. Il y avait du vent, à l'extérieur ; Tetsuya pouvait voir des feuilles un peu rougies par ce début d'automne s'envoler au loin. Leur simple vue le rendit un peu nostalgique, et il se remit en route.

— Je ferais mieux de trouver le jeune maître au plus vite...

Une fois qu'il serait en face de lui, Tetsuya lui avouerait ses sentiments. C'était la meilleure chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours à regretter son silence. Il espérait seulement que Kasanoda accepterait de l'écouter suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse se défaire ce ce lourd fardeau. Le jeune maître serait-il heureux de le voir, ou furieux peut-être ? Tetsuya avait rompu son serment ; pour quelqu'un d'aussi droit et attaché aux traditions que Kasanoda, c'était une offense impardonnable...

Il était en train d'y réfléchir quand un bruit discret attira son attention ; comme un cri étouffé par un morceau d'étoffe. Curieux, Tetsuya chercha du regard son origine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant juste à côté de lui une porte d'inspiration gothique qui n'était pas là auparavant ! Même rongé par l'inquiétude, il n'aurait pas pu rater ces battants de bois noir, ces chauve-souris qui tournaient autour en couinant et l'atmosphère lugubre qui s'en dégageait. Il tenta une approche prudente : les chauve-souris s'arrêtèrent de voleter pour poser sur lui leurs petits yeux mesquins. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur d'encens tenace qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre, de l'autre côté. Tetsuya se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte en grand afin de porter secours au pauvre hère qui poussait de tels cris. Il se sentait d'humeur à faire face à Dracula lui-même s'il le fallait (surtout si cela pouvait lui apporter un semblant de respectabilité aux yeux de Kasanoda).

Le spectacle qui l'attendait était si étrange, si éloigné de l'image rose et douce qu'il s'était fait de l'école qu'il resta un instant bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts et la pose figée en une attitude horrifiée.

Il était arrivé dans une salle sombre, si froide et humide que de la mousse y poussait et il pouvait même apercevoir çà et là quelques flaques d'eau croupie sur le sol. Les murs roses de l'école étaient faits ici de vieilles pierres semblables à celles que l'on trouvait dans des châteaux moyenâgeux d'Europe ; lorsque Tetsuya se réveilla enfin et fit un pas en avant, le bruit de sa chaussure sur la dalle fit écho durant plusieurs secondes angoissantes. Au centre de la pièce, se dressait un autel taillé dans la même pierre que le reste, un autel sur lequel se trouvait une immense croix inversée sertie de signes cabalistiques rouge sang. Des bougies rouges et noires avaient été placées tout autour de l'autel ; elles projetaient une lueur tremblotante qui transformait la moindre ombre en fantôme menaçant. Penché sur sa victime qui était ficelée solidement sur la pierre avec des cordes épaisses, un homme en cape noire, rire sinistre et marionnette de tissu à la main, s'ingéniait à essayer de bâillonner un garçon blond en costume de l'école, que Tetsuya reconnut comme étant le président de ce club étrange dans lequel il avait trouvé son maître lors de sa dernière visite.

— Ah, sauvez-moi ! réussit à hurler le prisonnier entre deux attaques de la marionnette en tissu. Nekozawa veut me sacrifier !

— Arrête de bouger, Suô, c'est juste une étape du rituel, dit celui qui s'appelait Nekozawa.

— Je ne veux pas ! pleura Suô. Laissez-moi ! Il faut que j'aille sauver Haruhi !

Tetsuya resta interdit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de Fujioka ; il se précipita vers les deux hommes et d'un mouvement du bras, il éloigna Nekozawa qui tomba sur la pierre. Suô en pleurait de bonheur.

— Merci, merci !

— Je vais vous libérer, dit Tetsuya en défaisant ses liens. Pourquoi vouliez-vous sauver Fujioka ?

— Hein ?

— Vous avez dit : « Il faut que j'aille sauver Haruhi ». C'est bien de Haruhi Fujioka dont vous parliez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais... qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi connaissez-vous Haruhi ? Vous n'êtes pas du lycée, non ?

Tetsuya était en train de détacher le dernier bout de corde quand il sentit une pression insistante sur son cou. Nekozawa s'était relevé après sa surprise initiale et lui avait sauté dessus pour l'éloigner de Suô, enserrant sa gorge de ses mains frêles.

— On n''interrompt pas un rituel d'une telle importance ! dit-il d'une voix gutturale. Que Beelzenef vous maudisse !

Le visage de Suô était déformé par une terreur sans nom tandis qu'il se débattait pour essayer de se libérer de ses derniers liens, le teint tellement pâle qu'il en paraissait blanc. Agacé, Tetsuya se saisit de Nekozawa qu'il envoya rouler à plusieurs mètres. Son adversaire se ressaisit en un bond souple avant de se précipiter sur lui d'un mouvement si fluide qu'il paraissait avoir glissé sur le sol.

— Quelle impudence ! reprit-il. Alors que je voulais seulement le bien de Suô !

— En le sacrifiant sur un autel ? s'écria Tetsuya, atterré.

— Ah, son sang pur et noble aurait activé les forces de l'au-delà ! Celles-ci n'auraient eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à mon appel !

Le tout dit en dégageant une aura si sombre qu'elle attirait les chauve-souris et les spectres (s'il en croyait l'ombre gigantesque qui flottait derrière Nekozawa tel un étendard de ténèbres). Tetsuya ne savait pas s'il devait être indigné ou impressionné par tant d'effets dramatiques (et ostentatoires).

— Et en quoi c'est bénéfique pour lui ?

— C'est évident ! Suô est venu me voir en me demandant de l'aider à retrouver une certaine personne, et en faisant appel aux forces de l'occulte qui sévissent sur toute la terre, nous aurions pu accéder à sa conscience dans l'au-delà !

— Ah ! intervint Suô. Ça va pas ! Haruhi n'est pas morte ! Je refuse de le croire !

Il se tourna alors vers Tetsuya, les yeux baignés de larmes.

— Elle n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? fit Tetsuya d'un air gêné.

Ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne chose à dire puisque la seconde suivante Suô se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en hurlant :

— Non ! Haruhi, ne meurs pas ! Papa vient te sauver !

— Par la malédiction de Beelzenef... scanda Nekozawa en apparaissant dans son dos. Fais de cet homme le réceptacle des esprits de l'enfeeer...

Suô réagit de manière violente.

— Non ! Pas Beelzenef ! Pardon !

— Soyez maudits, incultes !

— Pardoooonnn !!!

— Beeeeelzeneeef...

Tetsuya soupira. Il n'était pas près de trouver Kasanoda, dans ces conditions.

**xxxxx**

Finalement, Suô et Nekozawa s'étaient calmés au bout d'une demi-heure, quand un Tetsuya plus qu'énervé les avait menacé de leur casser la figure à coups de croix inversée en fer s'ils ne restaient pas tranquilles. Les deux hommes s'étaient tus au même moment et avaient regardé Tetsuya comme s'il était un démon surgi de l'enfer.

— Pour la cinquième fois, je ne suis pas une invocation de Nekozawa ici-présent, dit-il à un Suô tétanisé. Et Nekozawa, vous pourriez éviter de mettre votre marionnette sur ma tête, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Nekozawa se hâta de retirer Beelzenef tandis que Suô recommençait à claquer des dents.

— Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est à peu près normal, vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Les yeux de Suô s'emburent de larmes.

— C'est Haruhi... ma Haruhi... elle est...

— Est quoi ?

— Elle est partiiiie ! cria-t-il à s'en fendre l'âme. Tout ça pour suivre cette brute de Mori !

— Hein ?

La situation était de plus en plus confuse. Tetsuya tapota sur les joues de Suô afin de le ramener à la raison.

— Attendez, vous dites que Fujioka s'est enfui avec... avec qui, d'ailleurs ?

— Mori ! Takashi Morinozuka !

— Morinozuka... Du clan Morinozuka, ces ninja ?

— Oui !

— Oh.

Quelle étrange nouvelle ! Ainsi, Fujioka avait décidé de suivre l'un des membres de cette famille de ninja ? Le monde était décidément bien petit.

— Mori, c'était pas le grand gaillard brun et silencieux qui accompagnait ce nabot blond ?

— C'est lui ! approuva Suô. Si je lui mets la main dessus...

— Mais je ne comprends pas... Votre ami a le don de rendre les hommes de votre école homosexuels, ou quoi ? Quel succès... Et Kasanoda n'a rien dit ?

Tetsuya vit alors Suô et Nekozawa s'échanger un regard surpris.

— Quoi ?

— Haruhi n'est pas homosexuelle ! fit un Suô outré. Veuillez retirer ce que vous avez dit !

— Mais vous avez dit qu'il s'était enfui avec ce Mori... Et Mori est un homme...

Suô était sur le point de répondre quand un rire strident retentit, suivi du bruit d'un moteur qui se déclenche. Un éclair de lumière surgit brusquement du sol, vite suivi par une estrade tournante sur laquelle était montée une jeune fille en uniforme d'Ôran, ses longs cheveux châtains flottant au vent (inexistant) qui soufflait dans la salle. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent soudain d'un même mouvement, laissant passer la lumière du jour et forçant Nekozawa à aller se retrancher dans un coin d'ombre. Tetsuya n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La jeune fille de l'estrade continuait à rire de manière affectée. Son estrade était recouverte de fleurs multicolores et de livres divers que Tetsuya reconnut comme étant des shôjo manga. D'ailleurs, elle en tenait un entre les mains qu'elle agita devant lui une fois qu'elle eut fini de tourner.

— Ohohoho ! Vous ne savez rien à la vie, mon cher Tetsuya !

— Euh, comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas.

— Une romance interdite au sein d'une école sélect, le doux parfum d'un amour qui transcende les sexes et la morale ! dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Quand deux êtres se rencontrent et que leur coeur commence à faire boum-boum !

— « À faire boum-boum » ?

— La tension délicieuse qui naît suffit à leur faire courir les risques les plus fous, encore plus, encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin, ils n'en puissent plus et se lâchent dans un déchainement de passion sans nom ! Moeee !

— « Moe » ?

— Oui, Moe ! Le plus pur, le plus inaltérable Moe qui soit ! Tout cet amour qui se combine et peut même déplacer des montagnes et enflammer l'océan ! Moee, quoi !

— Ah ?

Tetsuya n'osait plus bouger, tant il était dépassé. Cette fille lui faisait infiniment plus peur que tous les Kuroi du monde. Elle était même, dans une certaine mesure, plus terrifiante que son père...

— MOOOOEEEEE !!! cria-t-elle dans un micro qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main.

— Euh, comment vous faites pour l'arrêter ? demanda-t-il à Suô qui s'était figé à ses côtés.

— On n'arrête pas Renge, dit-il d'une toute petite voix, il faut attendre qu'elle décide elle-même...

— Ah, je vois...

Nekozawa sanglotait dans son coin, vaincu. Tetsuya avait un peu pitié de lui en cet instant.

— On ne devrait pas aller le réconforter ?

— Ça va aller, il a déjà eu affaire à Renge...

— Mais plus important, fit soudain Renge en se tournant vers eux, les yeux pétillants de malice, il est grand temps que l'on s'occupe de ta romance à toi, Tetsuya !

— Hein ?

— Ohohohoho ! Je sais bien que tu en pinces pour Casanova !

— Hein ? s'écrièrent d'une même voix Suô et Nekozawa, leur dispute de tantôt complètement oubliée.

Tetsuya les regarda tour à tour tout en essayant de calculer la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et la porte. Renge se trouvait devant lui et bloquait la sortie ; son regard menaçant suffit à lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Il soupira et se résigna à son sort.

**xxxxx**

Hikaru sortit de son dernier cours de la journée en titubant, le visage morose. Autour de lui, ses camarades de classe n'osaient pas lui adresser la parole de peur de se faire disputer ou ignorer. Il avait déjà crié sur une pauvre fille qui avait voulu lui remonter le moral et ne paraissait pas en meilleur état.

Cela faisait des jours que Kaoru avait disparu en ne lui laissant qu'un mot pour expliquer qu'il était allé chercher Mori et Haruhi. Hikaru n'avait rien compris sur le moment : pourquoi Kaoru partait-il sans lui, pour une chose si importante ? Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait l'un sans l'autre ; Hikaru se sentait trahi et abandonné. Kaoru, son Kaoru, avec qui il avait juré de tout partager jusqu'à la mort, était loin et ne se souciait plus du lien qui les unissait. Il avait attendu toute la journée en regardant par la fenêtre pour ne pas manquer son retour, mais Kaoru n'était pas réapparu. Il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et Hikaru avait bien été obligé d'aller en cours sans lui. Déjà que le roi se sentait seul sans la moitié de son club, il n'allait pas non plus lui faire défaut !

Tamaki semblait de plus en plus désespéré, de plus en plus vide. Haruhi était partie s'entraîner, Mori et Honey ne venaient plus à l'école, c'était à peine si on voyait Kyôya tant les affaires de sa famille l'occupaient de son côté. Et Kaoru qui disparaissait à présent, en les laissant en arrière ? Hikaru était amer. Il savait qu'il était le moins intelligent des deux, mais de là à ce que Kaoru ignore ses sentiments pour aller rejoindre seul Haruhi...

— C'est moi, Hikaru, dit-il en poussant la porte de la salle de musique numéro trois.

Ce qu'il vit en entrant le laissa sans voix. Tamaki et Nekozawa se tenaient devant la plus jolie jeune fille sur laquelle il avait posé les yeux : une beauté blonde et distinguée portant un kimono de soie rouge qui rehaussait ses grands yeux noirs. Elle lâcha l'ombrelle en bambou qu'elle avait à la main en le voyant, et deux taches rouges exquises apparurent alors sur ses joues. La coiffure compliquée qu'elle avait aurait pu faire honneur à n'importe quelle geisha malgré la couleur peu commune de ses cheveux. Hikaru se mit à rougir violemment.

— Ah, euh... c'est... on a une nouvelle cliente ? demanda-t-il à Tamaki sans la quitter des yeux.

— Ohoho ! En quelque sorte, fit la voix de Renge qui s'était faufilée derrière lui. Jolie, non ?

— Oui ! Euh... bien sûr, toutes nos clientes sont toujours ravissantes... je veux dire...

— Alors, Tamaki ? fit Renge en direction du président du Host Club. Concluant, non ?

— Très impressionnant, même, dit Tamaki.

— Je ne voix pas en quoi ! hurla la jeune fille, les joues en feu.

Hikaru s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait une voix masculine.

— Euh, Tamaki, cette cliente...

— Tetsuya est l'invité d'honneur du Host Club pour aujourd'hui, dit Renge d'un air satisfait.

— Un travesti ?

— Je ne suis pas un travesti ! hurla Tetsuya, paniqué. Je n'ai jamais demandé à me déguiser de la sorte !

— Mais ça vous va tellement bien ! intervint Nekozawa en agitant Beelzenef sous son nez. Ce teint d'albâtre, cette tenue sanglante qui s'harmonise avec la noirceur de vos sombres miroirs de l'âme...

— Quoi ?

— Vos yeux, précisa Renge. Nekozawa, ce genre de langage fleuri est grandement dépassé, je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ?

La marionnette de Nekozawa en pleura de dépit. Hikaru essayait de ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait reconnu ce Tetsuya : c'était le petit serviteur qui était venu apporter un parapluie à Bossa-Nova le jour où il avait découvert que Haruhi était une fille.

— Pourquoi vous avez travesti ce pauvre garçon ? demanda-t-il, hilare. Enfin, je me plains pas, ça lui va plutôt bien...

— Ça ne me va pas du tout ! pleura Tetsuya en essayant de retirer son kimono. Je suis un homme ! Pourquoi faut-il que je porte ces fanfreluches ?

Hikaru se dirigea vers lui, un large sourire sur le visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus autant ri. Il en avait même oublié un instant le départ de ses amis et de Kaoru.

— Le roi et Renge t'ont entraîné dans un de leurs plans foireux, c'est ça, Tetsuya ?

Tetsuya soupira.

— Ils insistent pour que j'aille parler à Kasanoda dans cette tenue...

— Bossa-Nova ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je croyais qu'il ne venait plus en cours...

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un silence pesant.

— Quoi ? fit Tetsuya en écarquillant les yeux. Comment ça, il ne vient plus en cours ?

— Ben oui, ça fait presque trois mois maintenant... Il a brusquement annoncé qu'il ne venait plus. On a essayé de le chercher avec Kaoru parce qu'on s'ennuyait, mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

Le visage de Tetsuya se décomposa. Hikaru haussa un sourcil, surpris.

— Ben quoi ? Je pensais que tu savais ce qui lui était arrivé, vu que tu habites chez lui, non ?

— Ah, je n'étais pas au courant ! gémit Renge. Ça fausse totalement tous mes plans !

— Comment tu fais pour ne pas être au courant, avec tous tes réseaux d'information ? s'étonna Hikaru. Tu es même capable de prédire les prochains costumes d'un perso de jeu vidéo !

— Je n'avais pas fait attention ! Casanova était tellement vieux-jeu, j'ai reporté mon attention autre part ! Ah, je sais, on n'a qu'à aller le chercher chez lui et lui demander de venir !

— Pas question, fit Tetsuya d'une voix glaciale.

— Mais...

— J'en ai assez. Je m'en vais.

Et sans plus attendre, Tetsuya quitta la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hikaru hésita une seconde, puis, sans réfléchir, il lui courut après. Le kimono était facilement repérable et formait une tache rouge sur le rose de l'école. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Hikaru vit que sa couleur était parfaitement assortie aux feuilles des arbres.

— Tetsuya, attends !

Tetsuya s'arrêta brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux aussi te moquer de moi avec tes amis ? Eh bien vas-y, rigole du travesti un bon coup, et fous-moi la paix. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos petits jeux tordus.

— Ce n'est pas ça...

Hikaru baissa les yeux, gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de consoler les gens ou d'essayer de leur remonter le moral ; c'était plutôt la spécialité de Kaoru. Il fit un sourire timide, cherchant ses mots tout en se rapprochant de Tetsuya.

— Désolé pour le roi et les autres, commença-t-il. Ils sont du genre à se mêler de tout, et avec le Host Club qui est à moitié vide en ce moment, ils s'ennuient un peu, surtout le roi...

Tetsuya parut se calmer.

— C'est quoi, cette histoire avec Fujioka ? Tout ce que j'ai réussi à savoir, c'est qu'il s'était enfui avec ce Morinozuka...

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité, soupira Hikaru. C'est une assez longue histoire. Tu as le temps de l'écouter ?

Hikaru ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait bien envie de déverser sa frustration en racontant sa vision des faits à ce jeune homme travesti à l'air si doux. L'espace d'une seconde, il envia Bossa-Nova : d'après ce qu'il avait vu de Tetsuya, il était complètement dévoué à son jeune maître et aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en dire autant de Kaoru.

— Ça doit être bien, d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué dans sa vie, soupira-t-il.

— Quoi ?

— Rien.

Tetsuya l'observa d'un air pensif.

— Hikaru, c'est ça ? Tu es l'un des jumeaux Hitachiin dont m'a déjà parlé Kasanoda.

Hikaru s'étonna.

— Tu peux me reconnaître ?

— Euh, oui, tu as annoncé ton nom en entrant dans la salle du club...

Hikaru soupira. Évidemment, c'était trop beau qu'un étranger puisse le distinguer de Kaoru du premier coup d'oeil.

— J'ai un peu de temps avant de rentrer chez moi, dit Tetsuya. On pourrait aller prendre un café ? De toute façon, il faut que j'enlève ce costume, mon père va me tuer s'il me voit arriver à la réunion attifé de la sorte.

Hikaru lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

**xxxxx**

Ritsu grogna tout en arpentant les couloirs de l'école. Fichu directeur qui voulait qu'il vienne s'expliquer en personne à propos de ses absences ! Il avait passé l'heure à essayer de lui faire comprendre que sa présence auprès de son clan était indispensable, et tant pis s'il manquait une année scolaire ! Yuzuru Suô était un homme borné et excentrique, à l'aplomb certain. Il avait à peine cillé lorsque Ritsu avait essayé de le menacer et s'était contenté de lui sourire béatement quand il avait voulu le figer sur place avec l'un de ses regards. Puis il l'avait renvoyé chez lui avec un mot pour son père.

— Du temps perdu ! grommela-t-il. Alors que je pourrais chercher Tetsuya !

Il passa dans le large couloir du deuxième étage. Au loin, il pouvait voir l'horloge du lycée scintiller au soleil. Il était plus de seize heures. Ritsu s'arrêta un instant pour admirer les arbres rougissants par la baie vitrée immense. Il adorait l'automne. C'était par une journée d'automne qu'il avait trouvé Tetsuya, roulé en boule sous un porche comme un chiot abandonné.

Deux personnes se trouvaient sous les arbres. Le coeur de Ritsu bondit dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant celle qui portait un kimono rouge. Tetsuya ! Que faisait-il dans cette tenue ? Et celui qui lui faisait face, c'était l'un de ces jumeaux loufoques qui étaient aux ordres de Tamaki Suô...

L'autre garçon s'approcha de Tetsuya et, doucement, se pencha sur lui. Ritsu sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement en comprenant qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

— Jamais ! cria-t-il, hors de lui, en s'élançant par la fenêtre qu'il cassa dans un grand bruit de verre brisé.

Il atterrit deux étages plus bas sans le moindre dommage, les yeux exorbités par la colère, pile devant le couple qui sursauta. Tetsuya ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant.

— Jeune maître !

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

J'arrête pile au bon moment, on dirait...

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Momiji Kiss  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Anime : **_Ouran High School Host Club_  
**Crédits :**_Ouran High School Host Club_ est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Je ne perçois aucun bénéfice en écrivant une fic basée dessus si ce n'est la reconnaissance des lecteurs qui auront apprécié.  
**Avertissements :****_ Spoilers _**(déjà rien qu'avec les persos), **_Yaoi,_** Kasanoda/Tetsuya.  
J'ai extrapolé beaucoup de choses par rapport au peu de détails que l'on a sur les persos dans l'anime (je ne suis pas le manga), notamment le choix de l'âge de Tetsuya qui est ici plus âgé que Kasanoda ainsi que les informations sur le clan yakusa.  
Cette fic accompagne « Raison et sentiments ».  
**Notes de l'auteur : **Attention, attaques de clichés dans ce chapitre !  
J'ai enfin fini, après des semaines à bloquer dessus ! Oui ! Je pourrai continuer « Raison et sentiments » ! (Enfin, quand j'aurai le temps...)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Tetsuya se mit à rougir violemment. Que faisait Kasanoda à l'école alors que Hikaru lui avait affirmé qu'il ne venait plus en cours ? De plus, son jeune maître semblait furieux... Que devait-il penser de Tetsuya, travesti en fille dans la cour de son lycée ? Kasanoda s'approcha à pas lourds, les yeux rivés sur la main que Hikaru avait posée sans y penser sur le cou de Tetsuya parce qu'il voulait prendre appui afin de retirer un brin d'herbe qui s'était logé au coin de son oeil. Hikaru se retira d'un mouvement ample et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de Tetsuya.

— Je peux tout expliquer, commença-t-il, apeuré.

Les yeux de Kasanoda lançaient des éclairs de rage. Le voyant esquisser un pas menaçant en direction de Hikaru, Tetsuya s'interposa pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à l'autre garçon qui semblait trop effrayé pour bouger. Son geste eut pour effet d'énerver davantage Kasanoda qui ressemblait à présent prêt à exploser. Le kimono de Tetsuya claqua au vent ; il eut la désagréable impression de se retrouver dans une scène de film d'époque, peuplé de yakuza et de romance interdite entre une fille de bonne famille et un voyou. En étaient-ils arrivés à la scène où le héros tabassait son rival en amour pour les beaux yeux de sa belle ? Puis le père de la fille l'apprendrait, il serait encore plus furieux contre le garçon et le couple serait obligé de s'enfuir en cachette pour réaliser leur amour... D'un instant à l'autre, Kasanoda allait se mettre dans une rage folle et ferait jouer de ses poings.

— TU LE PROTÈGES ! tonna-t-il justement.

Tetsuya détestait avoir raison dans ce genre de situation. Il connaissait si bien Kasanoda... Mais au moins, il savait aussi comment le calmer. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été tellement respecté au sein du clan Kasanoda : en plus d'être un très bon ami du jeune maître, il était le seul à ne pas paniquer lors de ses fréquents accès de fureur. Même son père et chef du clan, Wataru Kasanoda, était loin d'en dire autant.

— Vous voulez vous attaquer à lui alors qu'il n'a rien fait, jeune maître, dit Tetsuya sans perdre son calme. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

— IL A VOULU T'EMBRASSER !

— Non, il a voulu retirer quelque chose de mon oeil.

Kasanoda cessa de bouger et le fixa sans comprendre. De son côté, Hikaru avait enfin réussi à s'effondrer à terre, les yeux révulsés d'horreur.

— Ah...

— Ah ? répéta Tetsuya. C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire après tout ce temps ?

Le visage de Kasanoda prit la même teinte que ses cheveux, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression qu'il prenait feu. Tetsuya soupira.

— De toute manière, vous êtes très mal placé pour me reprocher ce genre d'attitude, jeune maître.

— Quoi ? fit un Kasanoda incrédule.

— Vous êtes amoureux de Fujioka, non ?

— Quoi ? Quel rapport !

— Eh bien, pour ce qui est d'embrasser un homme...

— Hein ? Mais Fujioka est une fille !

Tetsuya en oublia ce qu'il voulait dire.

— Une fille ?

— Oui, ce sont ces stupides gens du Host Club qui l'ont travestie et... Attends une seconde, tu as été enrôlé toi aussi dans ce club de fous ? C'est pour ça que tu es dans cette tenue ?

Tetsuya se tourna lentement vers Hikaru avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Vous faites souvent ce genre de choses dans votre club ? C'est vraiment louche...

— Ah ! s'écria Hikaru en se réveillant. Non, en fait, c'était... euh...

Il parut y réfléchir, soupira, voulut dire autre chose mais se tut finalement. Puis, en haussant les épaules :

— Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on a quelquefois des activités euh... inhabituelles. Et on aime bien le cosplay, en fait.

Tetsuya s'éloigna encore à bonne distance et alla se réfugier derrière Kasanoda. Qui sait, la loufoquerie de ces gens était peut-être contagieuse ? Hikaru parut plus gêné que jamais. Lorsque Tetsuya se tourna vers son jeune maître, il vit qu'il n'avait pas perdu son teint rouge vif.

— Ah, jeune maître, vous êtes encore tout rouge... Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Kasanoda lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil et déglutit. Puis, au moment où Tetsuya commençait à penser qu'il était encore furieux de le voir, il passa une main nerveuse par-dessus son épaule et l'attira à lui. Tetsuya tomba dans ses bras en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

— Jeune maître...

— Tu es là, chuchota Kasanoda en enfonçant sa tête au creux du cou de Tetsuya.

Il était si brûlant que même Tetsuya pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se diffusait de sa peau. Kasanoda passa son autre bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort.

— Tu m'a tellement manqué... Je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu avais promis... Tu es à moi !

Que faire ? Kasanoda était là, dans ses bras, si proche que Tetsuya en avait des frissons. Le vent se remit à souffler, faisant voler les feuilles d'érable autour d'eux, comme un manteau de flammes tièdes.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec ferveur, j'ai été bête, je pensais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi à cause de Fujioka...

— Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Kasanoda en tremblant. Tu m'es indispensable ! Comment peux-tu croire que je n'ai... que je pourrais...

— Je vous aime, dit brusquement Tetsuya sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Depuis le premier jour où je vous ai rencontré, je vous ai toujours aimé. Je suis amoureux de vous.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ce que Tetsuya gardait pour lui depuis si longtemps, ce qu'il était venu faire avant de se résigner à son sort, il l'avait enfin sorti. Il ferma les yeux en pensant recevoir un coup de poing et pria pour qu'il reste conscient après cela pour pouvoir se changer. Son père lui rendrait la vie plus horrible encore s'il le trouvait dans cette tenue, le corps roué de coups.

— Quoi ? croassa Kasanoda.

— Ne me faites pas répéter, siffla Tetsuya. Et dépêchez-vous. Je dois me rendre ce soir à une réunion de chefs de gangs pour prendre la succession de mon père.

— QUOI ?!

— Eh, Bossa-Nova Casanova, fit la voix amusée de Hikaru, je crois que ce qu'il attend de toi est assez clair, non ?

— Mais...

Kasanoda avait juste reculé d'un pas en entendant la confession de Tetsuya. Hikaru eut une lueur malicieuse dans l'oeil, un sourire confiant, et Tetsuya le vit amorcer un geste. Il voulut prévenir Kasanoda ; trop tard. Hikaru le poussa simplement du plat de la main, et Kasanoda, déséquilibré et trop ébahi pour tenter de se rattraper tomba droit sur Tetsuya... lèvres sur lèvres. Une feuille d'érable passa devant les yeux de Tetsuya à ce moment-là, portée par le vent.

Ils mirent un long moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils s'embrassaient. Kasanoda avait le regard vide ; quand enfin il s'en rendit compte, les yeux grands ouverts, il fit un bond gigantesque en arrière et hurla si fort que son cri résonna dans toute l'école, à la surprise de tous.

— AAAAHHH !!!

**xxxxx**

Satoru Sendô regarda l'horloge de la salle de cérémonie avec rage. Une demi-heure que les chefs de clan attendaient Tetsuya pour qu'ils puissent commencer leur réunion ! Que faisait donc ce fils indigne ? Un instant, il craignit qu'il ne soit reparti en abandonnant sa famille, comme il l'avait déjà fait deux ans auparavant. Cette pensée le remplit de rage : que son fils, sa chair ose défier sa volonté alors qu'il lui avait fait confiance et avait voulu lui donner la direction du clan ! C'était une offense impardonnable ! Cette fois, il ne serait pas aussi magnanime. Cette petite crapule ingrate le regretterait !

Les hommes assemblés autour de Satoru tremblèrent en remarquant l'aura brûlante qui l'entourait. Elle gonfla peu à peu jusqu'à ce que même ceux qui étaient les plus éloignés de lui se sentent écrasés par elle ; Satoru était sur le point de se lever pour aller chercher lui-même son fils, mort ou vif s'il le fallait...

Brusquement, la porte principale s'ouvrit à la volée en laissant passer un torrent de pétales de roses odorantes ainsi qu'une décharge de lumière. Dans l'air, résonna une musique familière : celle d'un chant de samourai qui était très populaire chez les yakuza. Les hommes sursautèrent, pris de court. À la porte, sa silhouette nerveuse se découpant devant le spot, Ritsu Kasanoda prenait la pose, habillé comme un seigneur des temps anciens, coiffe et arc compris. Satoru se leva d'un bond.

— Que signifie tout ceci ? cria-t-il.

Kasanoda paraissait très mal à l'aise. Satoru remarqua alors dans son dos la présence d'adolescents qui faisaient des choses tout à fait incompréhensibles : une jeune fille avait le doigt appuyé sur une chaîne hifi qui diffusait la musique qu'ils pouvaient entendre, un garçon roux lançait un panier de pétales roses tandis qu'un autre, blond cette fois, pointait un projecteur pour créer des effets de lumières. Surgissant de nulle part, un homme vêtu d'un lourd manteau noir à capuche fit jouer de ses mains devant le projecteur. Deux marionnettes grossières s'y trouvaient : une blanche, l'autre noire. Le nouveau venu ricana.

— Gnéhéhé, tremblez devant l'immensité de Belzenef, susurra-t-il dans un micro qui grésilla d'horrible manière.

Ses marionnettes créaient des ombres terrifiantes sur les murs qui firent trembler les hommes. Satoru était consterné.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le groupe sursauta et alla se cacher derrière Kasanoda en délaissant leurs affaires. Kasanoda déglutit.

— Vous !

Satoru sentit une colère sourde l'envahir en voyant ce garçon. Non seulement il lui avait enlevé Tetsuya pour le prendre dans son clan, mais il se permettait de venir à cette réunion sans être invité ! Le sol sembla se soulever, tant sa rage était grande. Les adolescents tremblèrent et pleurèrent.

Voyant cela, Kasanoda se tint droit devant lui et lui lança un regard de défi.

— Pardonnez mon intrusion, dit-il à Satoru en ayant l'air le plus assuré possible, mais j'ai à vous parler.

Le visage de Satoru fut contracté par la haine.

— C'est à cause de vous que Tetsuya n'est pas là ?

Kasanoda hocha la tête... et se mit à genoux devant lui d'un geste, révélant ses amis qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'enfuir dans le jardin en hurlant. Satoru n'avait que faire de ces imbéciles ; il avait les yeux rivés sur Kasanoda. Il prépara son poing pour frapper...

— Je vous demande bien humblement la main de votre fils, dit Kasanoda sans se démonter.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase : Satoru se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

**xxxxx**

Quelle merveilleuse, émouvante et passionnante histoire ! Renge sentit une poussée d'adrénaline dans son corps, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de personnages clichés au fort potentiel Moe. Elle s'était cachée dans les buissons du jardin des Sendô avec Tamaki et Hikaru, attendant fébrilement l'aboutissement de ce scénario digne des plus grands manga de yakuza homosexuels. Que la culture de ces criminels au sens de l'honneur poussé était captivante et exquise ! Elle avait hâte de ramener les photos qu'elle avait prises pour les publier sur Moe Moe Ôran Journal !

— Chuut, fit Hikaru en baissant sa tête dans les buissons. Tu vas nous faire prendre, Renge !

Le cri de rage de Satoru Sendô cessa enfin, mais alors il explosa littéralement en se jetant sur Kasanoda. Les buissons tremblèrent sous la poussée d'énergie qui se dégagea du choc ; puis, un Second Impact aux airs de fin du monde fit place au premier, rasant littéralement le petit jardin d'agrément pour en faire une lande désertique. Kasanoda accusa le coup, mais il semblait mal en point devant Sendô qui avait l'air d'un vrai démon sorti de l'enfer... Vêtements déchirés par le contact bref mais intense avec son ennemi, ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête, les muscles de ses bras étaient bandés pour soutenir la pression exercée par Sendô. Renge en frémit d'excitation.

— Je le savais ! gémit Tamaki en brandissant une pauvre branche rabougrie en guise de bouclier. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici !

— C'était ton plan, je te rappelle, dit Hikaru. C'est qui qui voulait aider Bossa-Nova en lui donnant des effets spéciaux ?

— Un homme se doit de présenter sous son meilleur jour à son rival !

— Pour une fois, tu as parfaitement raison, Tamaki, ricana Renge. Il n'allait quand même pas demander la main de Tetsuya en habits de voyou !

Le visage de Tamaki prit une expression confuse tandis que Hikaru s'accrochait à lui, plus inquiet de voir Renge s'enflammer toute seule que d'assister à un combat entre ces deux forces de la nature qu'étaient Sendô et Kasanoda.

— Hein ? Quelle main ? bafouilla Tamaki. Casanova ne voulait pas défier ces yakuza pour l'honneur et la liberté de Tetsuya ?

— Ohohohoho ! Que tu es naïf, mon beau roi blond !

Elle se dressa d'un bond hors du cadavre de buisson qui restait, sous les regards horrifiés de Tamaki et Hikaru et ceux abasourdis des yakuza. Heureusement que dans son extrême prévoyance, elle avait pensé à faire installer une estrade mécanique à cet endroit ! Certes, les haut-parleurs avaient été réduits en poussière par l'onde de choc, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pouffer tout son saoûl en se trouvant peu à peu élevée au-dessus des acteurs de cette histoire. Dieux qu'elle aimait attirer l'attention !

Pris par ce spectacle, Satoru Sendô et Kasanoda cessèrent un instant de s'affronter pour les observer. Renge pointa le doigt en l'air, complètement captivée par la nouvelle idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête. Un fond de soleil couchant apparut tout d'un coup dans son dos, emblème du fier Japon dans toute sa splendeur et son honneur. Une telle scène méritait son lot d'éléments symboliques pour rendre toute l'intensité de la passion des amoureux transis ! Pour plus d'intensité romantique, elle rajouta un peu de pétales de fleurs de cerisier à l'aide de la télécommande « tous-effets-spéciaux » intégrée à son uniforme.

— Euh... Renge ?

Renge baissa son doigt en direction de Kasanoda et Sendô, le regard déterminé et la pose dynamique. Sendô recula d'un pas, horrifié : cette frêle jeune fille était-elle un démon ? Une déesse de la guerre ? Renge savait ménager ses effets, surtout si une bonne histoire en dépendait. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas son honneur d'otaku yaoiste à défendre ? Le Moe n'attendait pas !

— Ça ne va pas ! cria-t-elle sur les combattants. L'amant transi et le père outré devraient s'affronter devant les yeux de la pauvre jouvencelle en détresse ! Où est notre belle, pour qu'elle vienne se jeter dans la bataille entre les deux hommes de sa vie ? La scène finale n'en sera que plus touchante ! En plus, il manque une rivière et un pont !

Hikaru tenta de s'éloigner d'elle en rampant, délaissant Tamaki qui était cloué sur place par l'horreur. Elle le vit et le désigna d'office.

— Hikaru ! Va chercher la princesse, qu'elle se joigne aux hommes et fasse part de ses voeux ! Tamaki ! Demande à tes employés d'nstaller immédiatement une rivière en furie et un pont de bois ! Avec coucher de soleil orange intégré !

Hikaru soupira de lassitude.

— Renge, tu as enfermé Tetsuya avec tes hommes, tu te souviens ? Tu trouvais que ses cris de protestation ne faisaient pas assez glamour pour la scène de demande en mariage.

Renge se mit à glousser en se rappelant ce minuscule détail insignifiant qu'elle avait oublié... Quelle tête-en-l'air elle faisait, vraiment !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle sur un ton léger. Oups. Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à arranger ça...

Vite, vite, elle se saisit de son portable et entra en communication avec les soldats de sa garde personnelle qu'elle avait laissés pour surveiller Tetsuya. Personne n'osa la déranger ou l'arrêter ; on était bien trop abasourdi pour cela...

— Allô ? Oui, j'ai changé d'avis, larguez Tetsuya dans le jardin ! Et presto, la scène finale va bientôt arriver !

Alors, sous les cris effrayés d'à peu près tout le monde, le sol se souleva d'un coup devant les trois adolescents en projetant de la terre partout (sauf sur Renge, étrangement. Elle était aussi propre et scintillante qu'un sou neuf). Une immense machine-foreuse sortit du trou ainsi creusé.

— Par ici ! cria Renge.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de la foreuse. Y apparut un soldat habillé en treillis ; il avait entre les bras un Tetsuya indigné qui était intégralement ligoté et bâillonné. Il salua Renge puis jeta son fardeau à terre ; Tetsuya tomba avec un bruit sourd.

— Avec les compliments de la maison, dit le soldat avant de rentrer et de refermer la porte.

La seconde suivante, la machine-foreuse s'enfonça de nouveau dans le sol et disparut. Il ne restait plus qu'un énorme trou dans le jardin.

Renge était si occupée à rire qu'elle ne remarqua pas que tout le monde s'était tu...

**xxxxx**

Tetsuya faillit étouffer de rage. De quel droit Renge osait-elle le traiter de la sorte ? D'abord elle le travestissait, puis elle le retenait prisonnier alors que se jouait l'acte le plus important de son existence... Alors que son jeune maître affrontait seul son père ! Il aurait dû être là ! Mais non, les liens qui l'attachaient étaient si solides, et les gardes si consciencieux... Pas une seule fois, il n'avait eu la chance de s'enfuir pour rejoindre Kasanoda.

Puis, alors qu'il désespérait de jamais revoir son jeune maître en vie, les soldats reçurent un appel de Renge. À peine une minute plus tard, ils avaient bougé l'immense engin dans lequel ils se trouvaient, puis un des hommes avait ouvert la porte et l'avait jeté au milieu d'un jardin dévasté. L'assemblée présente se composait des membres du Host Club, de Kasanoda et de son père, sans parler des vénérables chefs de clan qui étaient agglutinés dans un coin, effrayés... Il se débattit encore, mais rien à faire, ces fichus liens ne voulaient pas céder !

— Jeune maître ! réussit-il à crier en défaisant le bâillon avec ses dents. Venez m'aider !

Kasanoda sortit de sa torpeur pour se précipiter vers lui. Il avait les vêtements dans un bien piètre état ; le résultat de sa confrontation avec son père, sans doute... En parlant de Satoru, celui-ci se trouvait à peine à deux mètres et les observaient avec colère. Le temps à Kasanoda de défaire un noeud, et Satoru se précipita sur lui pour l'envoyer rouler à l'autre bout du jardin. Puis il défit lui-même les liens de Tetsuya avant de lui asséner un magnifique coup de poing sur la mâchoire qui lui fit voir les étoiles.

— Te voilà enfin, fils indigne ! Tu es vraiment la honte de notre clan !

Tetsuya s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Kasanoda se jeta pour le secourir, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

— Laissez, jeune maître, c'est à moi de régler ça.

— Mais...

— Cette histoire a bien trop duré. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme.

Derrière eux, les yeux de Renge pétillaient d'émotion. Elle se saisit d'un micro, le même que Nekozawa avait abandonné dans sa fuite, et se mit à commenter fébrilement, un petit doigt levé en l'air.

— Chers spectateurs et acteurs, nous assistons à une confrontation inattendue entre le chef du clan Sendô et son héritier, dit-elle avec gravité. Qui du père ou du fils, des traditions ou de la modernité, remportera la victoire ? La famille Sendô et le monde yakuza se relèveront-ils d'une telle rencontre, d'un tel choc culturel ? Le devoir contre l'amour, Goliath contre David ! Quel dilemme, quelle tragédie horrible !

Elle se mit à mordre à pleines dents dans son mouchoir en dentelle tout en pleurant d'émotion.

— Chers spectateurs, restez avec nous pour la scène finale de : « Ôran Extrême Amour Yaoi : Version Yakusa » !

Pleurant et riant en même temps, elle désigna les deux adversaires qui s'affrontaient déjà du regard. À côté d'elle, les garçons n'avaient plus rien à dire et suivaient les événements d'un air hagard.

Fidèle aux traditions de combats yakuza, le décor changea tout d'un coup. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au bord d'une rivière au coucher du soleil ; un train passa sur un pont en arrière-fond, tandis que les oiseaux criaient leur mélancolie dans le ciel. La tension était au maximum : d'un côté, Satoru Sendô, très digne dans son kimono à la coupe superbement virile, le bras droit dévêtu et la manche flottant au vent ; de l'autre, Tetsuya dans son kimono rouge défait, ses longs cheveux détachés flottant au vent eux aussi... Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, vieux yakuza d'un côté et élèves d'Ôran de l'autre.

Ils bondirent en même temps en soulevant des brassées d'herbe fraîche. D'un coup, d'un seul, les deux adversaires furent l'un sur l'autre et se croisèrent. On les vit atterrir sur leurs jambes, chacun d'un côté, chacun avec une expression de triomphe sur le visage...

Puis, doucement, Satoru s'écroula.

Pour sa part, Tetsuya dut mettre un genou à terre. Son père l'avait bien frappé au thorax, il pouvait sentir plusieurs côtes cassées lui faire un mal de chien... Mais il avait gagné. Il était plus fort que Satoru, il avait donc le droit de choisir son avenir.

Kasanoda lui sauta au cou et le couvrit de baisers.

Quand enfin on se remit de toutes ces émotions, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que Tetsuya s'était évanoui sous le coup de la douleur...

**xxxxx**

Contre toute attente, cette histoire se termina à l'hôpital. On avait mis le père et le fils Sendô dans la même chambre, afin qu'ils puissent se parler (c'était aussi plus simple pour l'administration de l'hôpital – jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre à quel point cette décision était un désastre, puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à se crier dessus et à s'envoyer tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, médecins et infirmières compris). Les deux hommes se calmèrent finalement au bout de quelques jours, quand un directeur désespéré les menaça de leur changer de sexe durant leur sommeil s'ils ne se montraient pas plus sages...

— Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, soupira Hikaru. Pensez à tout ce qui nous attendait si Tetsuya avait décidé de s'enfuir avec Kasanoda !

— Il y aurait eu une guerre des gangs dans tout Tokyô, dit Tamaki en suant à grosses gouttes. Ça aurait été la fin de la société.

— Et le début d'une magnifique histoire d'amour, heureusement ! s'écria Renge, ravie.

— Belzenef les aurait maudits de toute manière, grommela Nekozawa tout en agitant sa marionnette sous leur nez. Je crois bien qu'il est homophobe.

— Comment il pourrait être homophobe alors qu'il est une icône gothique ? dit Hikaru. Il n'y a pratiquement que ça !

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Nekozawa. Il y a aussi des bisexuels et des lesbiennes...

Ils entendirent soudain un craquement sinistre. Au-dessus d'eux, Tetsuya venait d'exploser son verre en plastique dans sa main.

— Quand vous aurez fini de discuter au pied de mon lit, grogna-t-il, vous pourrez peut-être me laisser déjeuner en paix ?

Les quatre amis s'éloignèrent en le voyant sur le point de leur lancer le contenu de son assiette. À côté de lui, assis sur une chaise que lui avait donnée une infirmière, Kasanoda essayait tant bien que mal de peler une pomme. Le résultat n'était pas très glorieux : il ne restait qu'un trognon tout tordu... À la fin, excédé, il le jeta dans la poubelle avec un cri de rage.

— On ne gâche pas la nourriture ! hurla Satoru de son lit situé en face. Que vous a appris votre père, jeune freluquet ?

— AAAAH ?! beugla Kasanoda en lui jetant un regard noir. C'est juste une pomme !

— Quand je pense que mon fils unique s'est entiché d'un tel bon à rien. Aaargh !

Étrangement, les patients qui se trouvaient à proximité avaient demandé à changer de chambre dans les heures qui avaient suivi l'arrivée des Sendô... Tetsuya soupira. Malgré l'état d'énervement permanent dans lequel il se trouvait depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans cette chambre avec son père, Hikaru avait eu raison sur un point : ça aurait pu être pire.

L'un dans l'autre, Satoru avait accepté sa défaite face à Tetsuya, son digne fils selon lui si ce n'est son attirance pour les hommes en général et pour Kasanoda en particulier. Tetsuya avait néanmoins refusé net de reprendre la succession du clan. Son seul rêve était à présent de rester aux côtés de Kasanoda. Satoru n'avait pas perdu tout espoir, mais dans le doute, il avait décidé qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital il tenterait de trouver une nouvelle épouse qui pourrait lui donner un autre héritier digne de ce nom, puisque Tetsuya s'obstinait à vivre dans le péché et la honte.

— Enfin, ça pourrait être pire, comme qui dirait, soupira Satoru. Même en kimono de femme, mon Tetsuya reste l'homme le plus viril et le plus fort de cette partie du Japon !

Satoru partit d'un rire gras qui agaça Tetsuya, mais il décida de laisser passer puisque son père était de si bonne humeur. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent ; il avait même accepté que Kasanoda et lui s'embrassent à la dérobée quand il faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs. Apparemment, tant que son fils avait les capacités de casser la gueule de quiconque le traiterait de tapette, cela lui convenait. Tetsuya soupira. C'était son père tout craché, ça.

— Au fait, fit-il en se souvenant de son bref passage au Host Club, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec votre club ? Il y avait plus de membres, si je me souviens bien.

Tamaki se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sous le regard écoeuré de Satoru et las de ses amis. Kasanoda haussa les épaules ; il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que Tetsuya.

— C'est à cause de Haruhi, dit Hikaru.

— Fujioka ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— On peut dire ça, dit Renge, les yeux pétillants. Elle est en ce moment-même en train de vivre une romance ninja !

— Une _quoi _?

Hikaru secoua la tête.

— Ne l'écoute pas, elle est encore en train de partir dans ses délires. Pour résumer, un jour Mori - tu te souviens de Mori, le grand brun silencieux, celui que Bossa-Nova voulait prendre pour modèle ? - eh bien Mori a demandé à Haruhi de sortir avec lui.

— Vraiment ? Oh...

Tetsuya se tourna vers Kasanoda afin de vérifier ce qu'il en pensait. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'à part un sursaut de surprise, il n'y avait nulle trace de jalousie ou de regret dans la manière de se tenir de son nouveau petit ami. Il avait définitivement passé son béguin pour Fujioka.

De son côté, Tamaki cessa de pleurer pour aller se morfondre dans un coin d'ombre. Tout le monde l'ignora.

— Alors Mori était amoureux de Fujioka... continua Tetsuya.

— Non, c'est pas ça... Enfin c'est compliqué. En gros, il voulait que Haruhi se fasse passer pour sa fiancée pour éviter un mariage arrangé, mais ça s'est corsé et finalement, Haruhi est censée affronter sa rivale en combat ninja dans quelques semaines, dans une espèce de tournoi ninja ridicule. Donc Haruhi est partie s'entraîner sous les conseils de Kyôya.

Tetsuya eut un peu de mal à suivre les explications de Hikaru ; il y avait si peu de logique dans ce qu'il avait dit... Quand il eut fini de compter toutes les étapes, il fit la grimace. Ces gens étaient décidément bien étranges.

— Donc, elle n'est plus là... Elle, je comprends, mais les autres ?

Le visage de Hikaru se décomposa.

— Mori et Honey sont partis s'entraîner aussi parce qu'ils participent au même tournoi, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Kyôya a des affaires personnelles à régler, cela fait des jours qu'on ne l'a plus revu, quant à Kaoru il est allé voir Mori et Haruhi.

— Sans toi ? demanda Tetsuya, étonné. Je pensais que vous ne vous quittiez jamais !

À ces mots, Hikaru alla rejoindre Tamaki dans son coin d'ombre pour bouder. Tetsuya s'excusa aussi vite qu'il le pût.

— Le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas où ce tournoi va se dérouler, soupira Renge. Alors que je souhaitais encourager mes chers amis ninja !

Tetsuya réfléchit.

— Un tournoi ninja qui se déroule dans peu de temps... Ce ne serait pas le sept-cent deuxième tournoi international de ninja, par hasard ?

Les membres du Host Club se plantèrent devant lui d'un bond.

— Tu sais où il se déroule ? hurla Tamaki.

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble que ma mère m'en avait parlé du temps où elle était encore en vie... Elle était issue d'une famille ninja, vous voyez...

— Je me souviens, intervint Satoru. Sakura était la plus belle femme en résilles noires qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et elle maniait si bien le kunai, c'était un plaisir de se battre contre elle...

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Tetsuya détourna le regard de cette vision désolante.

— Si c'est bien celui-là, c'est normal que vous n'arriviez pas à le trouver, dit-il. Le stade où se déroule le tournoi se trouve dans un endroit dissimulé aux yeux des gens normaux par les meilleurs guerriers de l'ombre qui existent. Vous n'y arriverez jamais sans guide.

— C'est sans espoir ! gémit Tamaki. Haruhi est à jamais prisonnière de ces barbares !

Tetsuya lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'écria-t-il en se relevant, une énorme bosse sur la tête.

— Ma mère faisait partie de ces « barbares », dit Tetsuya d'un air menaçant, à tel point que Tamaki rampa en tremblant derrière Renge. Elle était la dernière fille du clan Tsumon.

— Je suis certaine que Tamaki ne voulait pas se montrer grossier, dit Renge. Euh...

— Alors il n'y a aucun moyen d'y accéder, soupira Hikaru.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Tetsuya sourit.

— Je ne suis plus aussi proche du clan Tsumon que du temps où ma mère était en vie, mais il me reste quand même des relations. Je vais demander à ma famille de vous accorder un droit de passage. Et il faudra faire ça discrètement. Les ninja n'apprécient pas le bruit et la précipitation...

Tamaki ne l'écoutait plus. Les yeux animés d'une nouvelle flamme paternelle, il leva le poing vers le plafond et hurla :

— Courage, Haruhi ! Je viens te sauver, ma fille ! Papa arrive !

— Je disais donc, la tranquillité et le calme...

— Tremblez, ninja de pacotille ! Je vous apprendrai à martyriser ma pauvre fille adorée !

— Et la modestie...

— MWAHAHAHAHA !!!!

— Il est fou, dit Kasanoda.

Tetsuya soupira.

— J'abandonne. Je vous fournis les autorisations, et après vous vous débrouillez. Je n'ai quand même pas que ça à faire.

C'était apparemment du goût de tout le monde puisqu'à peine la famille Tsumon contactée, Tamaki et les autres se précipitèrent au lieu de rendez-vous que leur indiqua Tetsuya après lui avoir souhaité une dernière fois un bon rétablissement. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls, Tetsuya, Kasanoda et Satoru.

— Bon débarras ! s'exclama Satoru. Quelle bande de cinglés, quand même !

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour une fois, soupira Tetsuya.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kasanoda et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Son petit ami rougit de plaisir et de gêne mêlée, ce qui le rendit à son tour euphorique... Au point de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Satoru eut un haut-le-corps.

— C'est la dernière fois que j'ai un fils homosexuel, grogna-t-il. Prenez une chambre, vous deux !

— Mais cher père, fit Tetsuya en riant, nous _sommes_ dans une chambre !

Et sans plus de façons, il lui montra à quel point il s'entendait bien avec Kasanoda.

**FIN !!!**


End file.
